


I Hear What You Say

by helloferelith



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: Robbe has a habit of reading out loud. It’s something he doesn’t think much of, until Sander moves in and he discovers how much his reading relaxes Sander.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	I Hear What You Say

Robbe doesn’t know when it started, but somewhere along the way he found that he liked to read aloud. It’s usually to himself. He’ll mumble the passages of books as he’s sitting on the couch reading. Or the ingredients to whatever recipe he’s making as he’s cooking. It’s just something that he does. No one else notices because he’s never exactly had a reason to read around them, at least not like this.

He’s so used to it that he doesn’t even realise he’s doing it anymore. So when he’s sitting in the living room reading from one of his favourite history books, while Sander works on his latest sketch, he doesn’t think about it. At least not until he goes to turn the page and realises he can no longer hear the sound of pencils scratching against paper. He glances over to see Sander watching him, looking a little dazed.

Robbe knows better than to say anything. He just smiles to himself and continues reading. And if he reads for longer than he'd planned to just because he likes the way Sander relaxes back into the armchair and his eyes drift closed, well that’s his business.

It keeps happening after that. He knows the reading aloud would happen regardless, but sometimes he makes a point to read aloud when Sander is in the room. He never misses the way Sander seems to relax as he reads, all the tension he sometimes carries falling off his shoulders.

It becomes a habit. Something they get used to. So much so, that sometimes when Robbe isn’t reading, Sander will look over at whatever book Robbe has left sitting on the coffee table and that’s all Robbe needs to know exactly what he wants.

Sander starts sitting closer after a while, no longer putting up the pretense of working on something else while Robbe reads. Robbe doesn’t say anything about it. He likes that he can help Sander, even in this small little way. He knows why. He can’t deny the way the thought of his voice soothing Sander to sleep makes his stomach flutter. Or how he finds himself watching him sleep sometimes, taking in how peaceful he looks sleeping like this. Robbe knows what the feeling is. He’s just not sure if he should do anything about it.

Sometimes it feels like Sander is interested in him too. His eyes will linger on Robbe a little too long and the way he’ll look at him… Robbe has never seen Sander look at anyone else with such open affection before, at least not without putting a mask back in place or brushing it off.

Robbe can understand it. It’s been a while since he was able to let his walls down and let someone in. It’s getting easier with everything, but the person that he finds himself feeling the most comfortable with is Sander. He knows no one would expect either of them to be so soft but they seem to bring it out in each other. They understand each other in a way no one else probably ever could.

Robbe looks up when he hears footsteps padding down the hall before Sander appears in the living room. He’s wearing one of Robbe’s oversized sweaters and a pair of sweats with his feet bare. That had been something new for both of them too. That they can just relax in comfortable clothes, without shoes on, and without the fear that any moment they’ll have to run for the door.

“You’re not reading?” Sander asks, settling down on the couch next to Robbe. He’s close enough that they’re touching and Robbe has to fight the urge to reach out and take his hand.

“I was about to,” Robbe tells him. “Just got a little lost in thought.”

“Oh?” Sander grins, nudging his shoulder. “Were you thinking about me?”

Robbe knows better than to try and deny it, not that he really wants to. “Yeah. I was thinking about how safe and happy I am here. With you.”

Sander’s mouth drops open in shock, before he closes it and clears his throat, “Yeah well, you look happy. What with the whole stealing my t-shirt thing.” he gestures to the black graphic print shirt Robbe is wearing. 

“You’re one to talk,” Robbe snorts, pulling at the fabric of the sweater Sander is currently wearing. “You look comfortable.”

Sander grins and settles back against the couch, his head coming to rest on the arm Robbe has thrown across the back of it. “I am. I’m happy here too.”

“Good,” Robbe says, giving him a soft smile. “You deserve to be happy, Sander.”

“So do you,” Sander says with a soft smile.  


.

“I am,” Robbe tells him. “It took awhile for me to get to a place where I thought it was okay for me to be happy, but I am. And you’ve helped with that.”

“You’ve helped me too, you know?” Sander says, “I’d probably still be unsure of myself and my illness, if it wasn’t for you. It’s like you’ve given me a second chance. You’ve helped me more than anyone else ever did, and you never had to. You didn’t know me. You could have left me on the street that night, but you took a chance and took me in. I’ll always be grateful for that.”

Sander shifts until he’s facing Robbe and then bites his lip. Robbe doesn’t miss the hint of nervousness when he asks, “Can I…?”

Robbe isn’t sure what he’s asking but he finds himself nodding and agreeing anyway, “Yeah.” He knows there’s not a lot he would deny Sander.

Sander surprises him by wrapping his arms around Robbe’s waist and hugging him. It doesn’t take long for Robbe to reciprocate the hug, his own arms moving up to wrap around Sander’s back. He just holds him like that for a while, letting Sander take all the comfort he needs. Robbe knows what it’s like to crave simple touch. 

“So are you going to read?” Sander asks, his voice quiet and slightly muffled from where his face is tucked against Robbe’s neck.

“I can, if you want me to” Robbe says.

“Please. I like when you read.”

Robbe smiles and picks up the book from the table, doing his best not to jostle Sander too much as he goes. He finds the page he was last at and starts reading, his tone is soft but loud enough for Sander to hear him clearly. He reads, but it’s hard to focus on the words with Sander so close. He can feel his heart beating against his chest and can smell the clean, piney scent of his soap. He does his best to continue reading and he can feel Sander relaxing further into him.

Robbe looks down at where Sander’s resting with his eyes closed. He can tell the boy is still awake. He’s seen Sander sleep enough by now to notice the little changes in him that occur when he’s actually sleeping. He’s close but not there yet, and that’s fine by Robbe.

His hand comes up to brush through Sander’s hair and he smiles when Sander sighs and pushes into it. It’s that contentment that has Robbe wanting to take the chance. He takes a deep breath and goes for it, "And he was really, really beautiful...especially when he slept."

Sander’s eyes blink open to meet his, “That’s not history.”

“It could be ours,” Robbe tells him. “Something we look back on or tell our grandkids about.”

“ _ Our _ grandkids,” Sander says.

Robbe’s eyes widen as he realises just what he was implying. They haven’t even kissed yet and he’s talking about them having grandkids. Jesus. ”Sorry if I…”

Sander pushes up and kisses him. The angle is awkward at first but it still gets the point across. Then he’s shifting, pulling Robbe closer until he’s in his lap, his hands on his shoulders as he leans in, bringing their lips together for a slower, deeper kiss. Robbe’s hands find their way to Sander’s hip and around his back as he pulls him closer into the non-existent space between them.

“I want that,” Sander speaks the words against his lips when they pull back. He lets out a giddy laugh that Robbe just has to smile at, “I want all to have all the things with you, Robbe. I never thought something like this would be possible. But if you’re serious…”

“I am,” Robbe assures him. “I mean, I’m not saying I want to go out and get married right now or anything. I think we should probably start with something smaller, like a date, and work our way up. But I know I want a future with you, Sander. Whatever that may bring.”

“I want to grow old with you reading books to me, while I draw,” Sander says. “And doing all the little things you love that no one else knows about. Like cooking and wearing soft sweaters and stealing my clothes. And getting up early sometimes to watch the sunrise from the roof, as you sip your tea. I want all of the things, big and small, because I’m sort of in love with you Robbe IJzermans .”

“Sort of?”

Sander rolls his eyes, “More than sort of. I’m a lot in love with you.”

“I’m a lot in love with you too,” Robbe grins before pulling Sander in for another kiss.

“Maybe one day I can tell _you_ a story,” Sander says, his face bright and happy. “About a lost boy who fell in love with a soft angel.”

Robbe smiles, “I think that one will be my favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
